


Hidden in the basement.

by Jennajen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basement, F/M, Fear, Loss of Limbs, Torture, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jennajen
Summary: He left the door unlocked.





	Hidden in the basement.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).



> I made it a little while ago but it was too short so I didn't want to post it. But here I am, posting it. Once again, I made it with [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/works) in mind. So, have another give Sonamyluffer.
> 
> Warnings? Gore? Short.

 

He was hiding it from you.

 

That much you could tell from how secretive he was being.

 

He’d always had the basement door closed and locked tight with multiple locks on it. At the time, you’d thought it was a bit excessive for a couple of loose wires and some scrap metal. He once mentioned that the basement contained an old broken down machine of his, and you’d been really excited to see it.

 

It seemed your excitement only made him nervous.

 

Now, at midnight, standing in the middle of said basement, you could understand why he’d been so nervous.

 

There were no loose wires in the basement.

 

No scrap metal.

 

Not even some old broken down machine.

 

Across from you, chained up onto the wall, hung a half dead human. His clothes were torn up, he was missing his two left limbs, and you were pretty sure he didn’t have a tongue. There were scratches all over his body, and he stared down at you with a mix of fear and hope - as if you were here to rescue him from whatever did this to him.

 

And that whatever was probably Sans.

 

You couldn’t believe Sans would do this to the poor dude. You recognized him as that guy who flirted with you last week. Had Sans kidnapped him and kept him in the basement since? If that's the case, why had the door also been locked before last week? Was this some sort of hobby? Kidnapping and torturing people who showed interest in you?

 

_What if he was planning to do the same thing to you?_

 

No, that was stupid. Sans was a lot of things, but he wasn't harmful. At least, not to you.

 

...Wasn’t he?

 

He had to be harmless for you. You slept in the same bed every single night. If he wanted to do… that to you, he’d have done it by now, right?

 

The hope on the poor dude’s face vanished in an instant, allowing strong fear to take it’s hold. It didn’t even seem like he was looking at you anymore, instead staring behind you and shaking.

 

…

 

You turned, slowly.

 

There was your boyfriend, of whom before you never thought would harm somebody like he has. He was looking at you with this… resigned sadness in his eyelights. Like he was going to have to kill you now that you knew or something.

 

…

 

...Crap.

 

“...i didn’t want you to have to see this, sweetheart.”

 

You stayed silent, refusing to look him in the eye.

 

“i was being so careful, too. if only i’d… remembered to keep the door locked.”

 

“So, what?” You asked, quietly, “Are you going to kill me now too? Lock me in, now that I know?”

 

His eyes widened in alarm and he shook his head repeatedly. “the fuck? ‘course not. i’d never do anything to hurt you. you know that.”

 

“And I thought I knew that you’d never harm another person unless you absolutely had to. How would I know if you wouldn’t do the same to me?”

 

“because i love you! why else would i be doing what i do? i can’t let anybody else take you away from me. i can’t keep you imprisoned, because i want you to be happy and being happy means letting you out into the outside world. i just want you to be happy, with me.”

 

Dang him and his sweet words.

 

“I can’t just look past this.”

 

“...i know. what’re you gonna do?”

 

“Well, first,” You started, hesitantly, afraid he's not going to listen, “ _You’re_ going to let him down, and let him go.”

 

“we both know i can’t do that.”

 

“You can, and you will. I’m not going to just let you continue doing this. You let him go, and we can go back to normal,” with the exception of you having a panic attack and being more frightened of him than before, “Okay?”

 

He gave you a good, long look, then sighed. “...okay. for you, i can do that.”

 

You managed a smile and thanked him sincerely.

 

Then you had a panic attack when you got to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/JennaJen)  
> [Tumblr](http://multimod.tumblr.com/)\
> 
> [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/)\


End file.
